battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazed Titan Cat (Super Rare Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Crazed Titan Cat (Enemy Unit) or Manic Jamiera Cat (Enemy Unit). Crazed Titan Cat is a Super Rare Cat unlocked by completing the event stage The Crazed Titan appearing on the 27th of every month. True Form increases health and chance to release a Lv. 10 Shockwave. Cat Evolves into Crazed M. Titan Cat at level 10. Evolves into Manic Jamiera Cat when obtained from Resident Feline (Deadly) and is level 20 or above. Pros: *High attack power and stamina. *Each attack has a 10% chance (15% in True Form) to create a level 10 Shockwave. *Slightly faster movement speed compared to normal Titan Cat. *Overall stats are better than Jameira Cat. *Has area attack. Cons: *Short-ranged attacks. *Expensive to deploy. *Long attack animation. Strategy/Usage *You can use it as a second Titan Cat, to tank hits against long-range or shockwave enemies such as Assassin Bear, Daboo of the Dead and Berserkory. *Its main disadvantage is its longer attack animation, but it does have no time between attacks. *It has much higher initial stats than Titan Cat. which requires at least level 20+62 before Jamiera Cat becomes stronger than a Level 40 Manic Jamiera Cat. *Its shockwave chance over the knockback on Jamiera makes it a better pick than the original Cat as it can prevent your other cats from being knocked back into range of another threatening enemy or interrupting other's attacks. That said, a 10-15% shockwave chance is really low, and normal Jamiera is overall more reliable. *Use his shockwave to clean annoying peons and deal some damage to BOSS Description Cost *Chapter 1: $1300 *Chapter 2: $1950 *Chapter 3: $2600 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Hypermax Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A Titan Cat that wears a loincloth and has the same outlined eyes and disfigured mouth as the other Crazed Cats. Has a black tattoo that stretches across his shoulder and chest and the arms are shadows. *Evolved Form: Still wears the loincloth. Loses the tattoo, but the shadow around the head spreads to his chest and sprouts from the shoulders. Shadows along the arms become more rune-like. Also has bigger arms. *True Form: Jamiera Cat is on a rampage! Loses the loincloth, exposing his midsection for all to see. Gains a white t-shirt with frayed sleeves and a black, crazed pattern heart on it, with a smaller heart near the left of his chest. Regains the disfigured cat face. Gallery C Titan.png|Normal form description (EN) CM Titan.png|Evolved form description (EN) M Jamiera.png|True form description (EN) Crazed Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed Titan Cat's attack animation Crazed M. Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed M. Titan Cat's attack animation Manic_Jamiera_Cat_attack_animation.gif‎|Manic Jamiera Cat's attack animation Trivia *Even though Manic Jamiera Cat's description says that he has godspeed, he doesn't move any faster than his previous forms. **He also doesn't get an increase in attack despite the claims of the TF description. Then again, the godspeed and godlike stats may just be in reference to the stats in general. *The little "explosion" that it creates at the end of its attack animation is bigger in True Form. *The description of the second form contains a typo, repeating his extreme attack power twice. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/100.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Crazed Lizard Cat | Maiden Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Crazed Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form